


OK BUT FIRST COFFEE

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, веселая групповушка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Да любой мог бы ошибиться и похитить случайно Зимнего Солдата, а потом требовать выкуп от Капитана Америки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 25
Kudos: 149
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	OK BUT FIRST COFFEE

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «оружие».

Это письмо ждет старшего инспектора рано утром, еще до первой чашки кофе.

Компьютер включается сам собой, открывается почта, и письмо буквально выпрыгивает ему в лицо, там и маячит, пока инспектор с тяжким вздохом не щелкает мышкой. Так поступают все письма от Тони Старка.

В этом письме, как и всегда, никаких объяснений. Только аудиофайл с пометкой: «Долго объяснять, ДЖАРВИС все записал, просто слушай».

Так что инспектор слушает.

*Веселая музыка, что-то из Тейлор Свифт*

Знакомый голос, такой, будто слышал его сто раз, в основном с экранов телевизоров, но иногда и в собственной голове во время фантазий, в которых ты спасаешь город от разрушений плечом к плечу с супергероями... в общем, голос Капитана Америки:

«Привет, сладенький!»

Шорох, шебуршание, глухой удар.

Голос, звучащий так, будто его искусственно изменили, например, с помощью любого из дурацких телефонных приложений для похитителей:

«Твой друг у нас».

Капитан Америка, куда более официальным тоном:

«О, так вы похититель?».

Капитан Америка, знающий-о-манерах-больше-чем-твоя-мама:

«Здравствуйте».

Похититель, косплеящий Дарта Вейдера:

«Слушай сюда. Нам нужны деньги. Три сотни баксов сегодня, и он не пострадает».

Капитан Америка, все еще вежливый:

«Простите?»

Капитан Америка, в замешательстве все сильней с каждой секундой:

«Триста баксов? Вы хотите триста баксов в качестве выкупа?»

Пауза. Шебуршание. Звук, словно кто-то перешептывается на заднем плане.

«Триста тысяч. Мы хотим триста тысяч».

Капитан Америка, с таким звуком, будто параллельно разговору делает себе кофе:

«Да, это уже логичней».

Новый голос, звучащий мрачно:

«Да вы с ума сошли?»

Все еще мрачный голос, очевидно, голос заложника, также известного как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, также известного как Русская Угроза, также известного как Зимний Солдат, также известного как «сердитый кот» из мемов, также известного как сладенький:

«Я ведь супероружие. Просить за меня меньше миллиона – это просто оскорбительно».

Капитан Америка, щебечет:

«О, привет, сладенький».

Сладенький:

«Я одних только государственных тайн знаю на миллиарды долларов. Вы не можете просить за меня сраные триста тысяч».

Похититель (торопливо):

«Мы хотим миллион. Два. Два миллиона. Сегодня».

Сладенький (все еще ворчит):

«Да одни только технологии в моей руке стоят больше, чем космический шаттл. Да я сам вам больше заработаю за неделю, даже если буду не в форме».

Капитан Америка (преданно):

«Ты в прекрасной форме, Бак».

Сладенький (злобно):

«Дай мне трубку, ты не умеешь вести переговоры».

Похититель (в ужасе):

«Как ты… мы ведь связали тебя _цепью_!»

Капитан Америка выдыхает, будто немного возбужден:

«Бак, ты там в цепях?»

Сладенький:

«Уже нет».

Шум, шуршание, возня, выстрелы, крики.

Похититель, похожий на очень напуганного Дарта Вейдера:

«Пожалуйста, черт, Томми, мать твою, стреляй, стреляй!..»

Женский голос, напоминающий голос Черной Вдовы, только звучащий чуть более лениво:

«Стив, сделаешь мне кофе? Кто там на телефоне?»

Капитан Америка:

«Это Баки, он требует выкуп за террористов».

Черная Вдова (судя по голосу, сонная и в одном белье):

«Поверить не могу, что он там развлекается без нас».

Крики, выстрелы, еще больше криков.

Веселая мелодия в стиле кантри.

Капитан Америка:

«Ой, мне Тони звонит по второй линии. Баки, ты подождешь немного?»

Рычание, звук, словно кто-то с нечеловеческой силой размахивает цепью, вопли ужаса.

Капитан Америка: 

«Ага, ладно».

Капитан Америка:

«Привет, Тони, как делишки?»

Тони Старк, голосом плейбоя, гения, далее по списку:

«Привет, Капитан Крепкая Задница, ты пошел на кухню за кофе, Трахинатор выскользнул в окно и обещал сгонять до “Старбакса” еще час назад, и потом Наташа оставила меня умирать здесь в одиночестве и жажде, так что пока вы там пропадаете по одному, я чувствую себя как в стремном романе Агаты Кристи, и вообще, никто уже не говорит “делишки”, это прошлый век».

Капитан Кре… Америка:

«Баки скоро будет, принесет нам кофе и парочку террористов, а пока прими душ и изобрети что-нибудь».

Тони Старк: 

звуки страдания.

Капитан Америка, отеческим тоном:

«Серьезно, оглянуться не успеешь, а все уже в сборе. Мне нужно идти, Баки на второй линии».

Капитан Америка:

«Медвежонок, ты уже близко? Тони начинает капризничать».

Баки Барнс (под типичный шум «Старбакса»):

«Напомни, сколько ванильного сиропа ты хочешь в свой латте?»

Капитан Америка, пошлым тоном:

«Чтобы мой кофе был таким же сладким, как ты».

Баки Барнс, голосом человека, который только что стер влажной салфеткой потеки крови с рук, чтобы взять бумажный стаканчик:

«Боюсь, что это невозможно».

Аудиодорожка на этом заканчивается, так что инспектор молчит пару минут, задумчиво покачиваясь в кресле. Он прокручивает письмо до конца, чтобы обнаружить внизу постскриптум:

«Ах да, похитителей Барнс оставил в твоем шкафу, потому что в прошлый раз ты обещал арестовать нас, если мы будем развешивать людей в парке на деревьях, как груши (даже если они преступники). Он не нашел, где ты хранишь наручники, так что связал их с помощью цепи. Хорошего дня!

Т.Старк».

Инспектор чешет в затылке, размышляя над выводами этого утра.

Прежде всего, он понимает, что приятельские отношения с Тони Старком приносят больше головной боли, чем реальной пользы (кто бы сомневался).

Затем приходит к мысли, что не хочет думать о супергеройских оргиях в Башне (хотя всегда подозревал что-то подобное).

И наконец, он понимает, что ему нужно купить более вместительный шкаф, если Мстители продолжат совершать свои гражданские аресты направо и налево. Пока он займется чем-то посерьезней, например, будет снимать котят с деревьев. 

Нажав на кнопку, он кричит своей секретарше:

«Марта, мне нужен кофе. Срочно».


End file.
